Watching From The Outside
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Follow-up to "Just Shut Up, Would You?", about Marlon, as he deals with his status as an outcast and his feelings for a certain female fraggle. Much more serious and mature than my previous fics. Onesided MarlonxRed and metioned RedxGobo. Oneshot.


**AN: Finally, it comes! My second Fraggle Rock story! Anyway, this is a follow-up to my previous Fraggle Rock story, you don't need to read it to get it, just the last chapter of it. Also dedicated to my two faithful reviews of my previous story, "Just Shut Up, Would You"...you know who you are ;). Although, this story lacks the fun, upbeat tone of "Just Shut Up, Would You". Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Sprocket I've done it!" proclaimed an overly happy inventor. His dog then barked at him inquisitively. "What do you mean, what this time?" Doc responded. "I've created something that will change the world for the better, no longer will man be cursed…." as he droned on, Sprocket just rolled his eyes and laid down to take a nap, not caring what his owner was talking about.

Meanwhile, just beside this workshop, many Fraggles were laughing and playing. All except one. Marlon had always considered himself an outcast, a freak of nature, a weirdo, if you will. However, being different never really bothered him. He never really understood why all the other Fraggles acted differently than him, he just knew that for once, he wanted to be included. However, he also had an other problem.

Marlon had had his eye on a certain female fraggle for some time now. He wanted her much more badly than he had ever wanted anything else ever before, except maybe to become accepted by his peers. The only problem, she wasn't the least bit interested. She was a very popular an outgoing fraggle who had lots of friends, and even mocked him on occasion. But he didn't care. She was a goddess in his eyes. Worst of all, she was also hopelessly in love, with one of her best friends, a friend of hers that wouldn't look at her twice romance-wise. He often saw her get very upset because of him, and there were even times when he witnessed that her friend made her cry. And more than anything, he just wanted to make all of her pain just go away.

He watched in pure agony everyday as her friend would absent mindedly break her heart or ignore her feelings for him. It made Marlon mad. Very, very mad. He often would want to yell at him, let him know what he was missing out on, what he was doing to such a perfect girl. But, he knew he couldn't. Her friend would never believe him anyway. He was Marlon, and outcast, a loner, a leper. That's all he would ever be. And nothing in the world would ever change that. Nothing, except possibly the girl he'd always dreamed about returning a secret passion for him. That would get him noticed. He wouldn't be a loser anymore. But, if that were to happen, none of that would even matter anymore, because he'd have her, and everything in his life would finally be perfect.

It was a silly dream, he knew. There was no way a fraggle as beautiful, outgoing, and popular as she was would even think twice about him, regardless to whether or not her heart already belonged to another. He sighed, knowing it was useless. If her love for her friend was as strong as his for her, he knew how much she suffered. He knew that her heartache will never go away until her feelings are finally returned, if they ever are. He knew his would never be, as long as her friend was still around.

Suddenly, he jerked upwards, as he herd one of her other good friends, Wembley Fraggle, talking to someone.

"That was so, so, so…..yuck!" Wembley exclaimed.

"**Wembley, my young, spunky little sidekick,"** I started,** "if you keep talking about it, they're going to find out we were watching them!"**

Marlon was know listening intently to our conversation.

"Still," Wembley continued, "It was so weird! I mean, seeing two of my very best friends kiss? It was…yuck!"

I sighed, **"Shush up would you? I mean, they can't be that far behind us, they might hear us! And you know what will happen if they hear us…"**

"Oh please, Mrs. Narrator, person! Don't let them hear us!" Wembley pleaded.

"**Okay, okay, fine. But, in order for the story I am currently writing to exist, someone else needs to have heard us."**

"And who might that be?" Wembley asked with this usual happy demeanor.

Marlon then saw me motion towards him. He sighed inwardly. Could it really be? Could Wembley have really seen the moment he had hoped for so long would never come? The moment he had dreaded seeing in his mightmares had finally become a reality. Just imagining the image in his head was sickening enough. He couldn't bare the thought of it actually happening in front of his eyes. He then had a thought. A thought that maybe, just maybe, Wembley had been talking about his two other best friends. However, that thought was soon proven wrong, as he saw Boober come out of his Fraggle hole.

"WEMBLEY!" Boober screamed.

"Yes Boober oh buddy oh pal of mine?" Wembley asked.

"What were you doing when you wore this shirt? I can't get the stain out!!" Boober was obviously frustrated with Wembley, but Wembley could care less right now.

"Boober, I have to talk to you about something. Something yucky." Wembley explained.

"Wembley, are you going to tell me all about the odd color of your dung again? Because if you are, I really don't care."

"No! It's about, well…Red and Gobo." he finished.

Marlon watched in horror as Wembley explained what he saw to Boober. It was true, he knew it was true. He just didn't want to believe it. He wanted to pretend this was all just another one of his nightmares, and when he woke up the next morning, everything would be back to the way it used to be. As he pondered on that thought, the worst part of all came. He then noticed that Red and Gobo had re-entered The Rock. A part of him didn't want to hear what they were saying, but another part yearned for it in some odd, strange way. Finally, he decided to just go back to his hole, and pretend the whole thing had never happened. Why would it matter anyway? He'd known all along that someday it would happen, and it just turned out that today had been that day**.**


End file.
